


Para todos ver, es demasiado

by Summersgone



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Character Study, Masturbation, One Shot
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:55:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24885697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Summersgone/pseuds/Summersgone
Summary: A Sniper le gusta mirar.
Comments: 8
Kudos: 10





	Para todos ver, es demasiado

**Author's Note:**

> Lawrence = Sniper.
> 
> En mi cabeza, Lawrence suena mejor para Sniper que Mick, pero yo qué se.

Tiempo atrás, Lawrence había leído (en algún sitio, en algún libro) que la vista era el sentido más importante para la humanidad; las personas percibían su mundo a través de la mirada, y Lawrence no pudo evitar pensar lo extraña que sería la vida de una persona ciega. _Qué suerte la mía._

Años después, se ganaría el pan como francotirador: preciso y letal, profesional e indecoroso. 

Su trabajo consistía en diversas tareas: el mantenimiento de su rifle y sus otras armas, horas de práctica de tiro, control exhaustivo de su respiración, días enteros dedicados al rastreo y seguimiento de sus víctimas (o sus contratos, Lawrence no era un loco homicida). Decir que los largos periodos de soledad y aislamiento le hacían mal a su psique era mentira: siempre había algo qué hacer o con qué entretenerse. 

Su principal diversión no requería de mucha energía: a Lawrence le gustaba mirar.

A Lawrence le gustaba pensar que había un gran significado filosófico detrás de lo que hacía, aunque realmente, no era así.

Lawrence miraba las grietas entre los simplones mosaicos del comedor comunal, las minúsculas migajas que encontraron su camino hasta ahí y permanecerían en ese sitio hasta que se convirtieran polvo. Trató de imaginarse cómo sería vivir de esa manera, esperar hasta ser convertido en algo tan pequeño como un átomo, si podría alcanzar a verlo con un microscopio muy poderoso. Probablemente no.

Lawrence observaba la mancha de moho en las regaderas: en una esquina, inmóvil. Levemente, recordaba a su madre tallando las paredes del baño de su hogar, diciéndole lo malo que podía ser el moho, sobre venenos y enfermedades que sonaban como grandes misterios para él. Se preguntó en quién limpiaría la base y las regaderas, si era una persona tan afanosa como su madre.

Lawrence veía cómo giraban los vinilos en el tocadiscos comunal, la aguja siguiendo los diminutos surcos hacia la etiqueta del centro. Cuando era un muchacho, Lawrence pensaba que la vida era como uno de esos vinilos, pero en su adultez pensaba en que era más parecida a un neumático: finita y desechable.

También le gustaba mirar a los otros, sus compañeros, sus enemigos.

Lo mucho que se intrigaba el Medic con la inexistente suciedad que había bajo sus uñas durante las juntas estratégicas.

Cómo se entregaba el Scout a la tarea de jalar algún hilo suelto en sus calcetas a la hora de la comida.

Las veces que Pyro se ponía a jugar con las balas dispersas en la sala de descanso.

Cosas pequeñas, cosas pequeñas.

Veía a su Scout tratando de seducir inútilmente a la Señorita Pauling durante sus cortas visitas, y cómo al irse ella, inmediatamente corría a su habitación a hacer quién sabe qué.

Observaba al Spy de su equipo aparecer detrás del Sniper enemigo, observaba mientras le susurraba algo al oído, y observaba a los dos desaparecer detrás de una pared, fuera de su vista.

Miraba mientras el Heavy de su equipo arrancaba la cabeza del Soldier por haber matado “accidentalmente” a _Su Doctor._

Los veía en la cena, antes de las batallas, en los fines de semana que iban a jugar bingo con los del equipo contrario.

Se le ocurrió a Lawrence que tal vez tendría un problema, por más tonto que eso le pareciera.

En ocasiones, iba a la ciudad. Solo, en su tumultuoso camper, buscando alguna prostituta sobre las esplendorosas avenidas. 

Los moteles donde las llevaba siempre eran poca cosa; tenían sábanas ásperas, almohadas rancias, cortinas descoloridas. 

Sus memorias más vívidas eran sentarse en el sillón de la habitación, justo frente a la cama. _Tócate,_ era lo único que Lawrence pedía de su compañía. La señorita extendería sus piernas, deslizaría sus dedos sobre su sexo, cerraría sus ojos y abriría la boca. Lawrence no hacía nada más que mirar sus muslos temblorosos, sus labios lustrosos, sus uñas pintadas. 

Jamás las tocaba, ni un solo dedo sobre ellas. Lawrence pensó en Pyro y su admiración por el fuego: Pyro jamás ponía la mano dentro de las llamas, pero el solo ver las brasas ardientes era suficiente. Quizá Lawrence era más parecido a Pyro de lo que cualquiera pensaría.

Todo eso no justificaba sus largas sesiones dedicadas a masturbarse con imágenes dentro de su cabeza, como fotografías a media luz.

Lo que más le gustaba mirar, sin embargo, eran las pequeñas estrellas en el cielo. Pequeñas, incontables estrellas. 

De niño, en las noches se echaba sobre las tejas del techo, crujiendo bajo su peso, quebradas por el calor del Sol. Aquellas noches permanecía ahí, observando los minúsculos destellos resplandecer en la infinidad. Por más que lo intentara, nunca podría tocarlas, y eso estaba bien.

De adulto, hacía lo mismo: se recostaba sobre el techo de su camper, percibiendo el aroma del Sol sobre su superficie.

En las noches, miraba las estrellas, pensando en nada en particular.

A veces sentía la necesidad de tomar su rifle para tratar de alinear su mira a una de ellas - las más grandes y brillantes eran las más fáciles de atisbar, las más pequeñas y lejanas se veían como un buen objetivo.

Lawrence pensaba en que si tal vez le disparaba a una, la estrella caería a la Tierra, dejando un arco de luz a su paso y desapareciendo tras el horizonte.

Si ese fuera el caso, entonces Lawrence pediría un deseo a aquella estrella.

— _¿Y cuál sería tu deseo?_

Lawrence lo pensaría, antes de contestar,

_—… Creo que lo olvidé._

**Author's Note:**

> he vuelto!!!! >:D
> 
> Esto es un pequeño calentamiento para mí, tengo muchos drafts a medio acabar, así que esto fue para ir agarrando carrera.
> 
> Personalmente, no veo a Sniper como un recluso nervioso y asocial, más bien como alguien razonablemente extraño y con hábitos raros, sin llegar a ser listo y cruel. Y la idea de que sea un voyeur me fascina, pero no tengo cerebro para escribir un Voyeur Sniper. 
> 
> Todos los Snipers valen <3


End file.
